The Frosty Winter Snow
by ang3lm3l0dy
Summary: Cecily Snow was once like the other children. But that was until her father died, her mother went abroad, and left her to her grandma. Now, she never believes in 'fictional characters' as she calls them. Now that winter has come, will something change in her? Or maybe she still believes, and just doesn't admit it? NO FLUFF. PLEASE. R
1. Snow

**ang3lm3l0dy: Disclaimer, ROTG will never, ever be mine. *smiles***

* * *

Cecily Snow. Yep. That's my name. Actually, I hate it. I HATE my name. Why? Snow. Snow was the reason my dad died. And Cecily? Go figure. Such an old-fashioned name.

Anyhow, let me tell you who I _really_ am. I'm going to tell this to you like they do on the first day of school where they introduced themselves. As I said, my name is Cecily Snow. I'm ten years old, and my birthday is during the eighteenth of October. I live here in this place because my father died and my mother left me to live in that house of my grandma—my dad's mom.

My Grandma _loves _to tell stories about Santa and people like that. My Pa used too, before he died. That's the reason I became like this. A hopeless, faithless, little girl, who doesn't like the sound of fairies and myths and doesn't believe anymore… Or… do I?

* * *

"Cee! Come down immediately! "

I blinked a couple of times. Outside, lots and lots of snowflakes and snow falling. "Yes g'ma. I'm coming…"

I was feeling groggy so I guess it's not _my_ fault that I bumped my head on a cabinet and slipped at the stairs… right?

"It's your first white winter here, right, Cecily?"

"Grand-ma!" I shouted in a sing-song voice. "Haven't I told you not to call me that anymore?"

"I like Cecily." Grandma said, matter-of-factly. "It's my mother's name. She was such a great singer, mind you."

I rolled my eyes at her. It was considered disrespectful, but I did, anyway. Almost everybody was a great singer in the family, and many-a-people have tried to tell me to sing, but I just won't. And that's the end to it.

"Cecily." She said.

I looked down, "Sorry."

"Ce-ci-ly!" a boy's voice shouted through the front door. It was followed by the ring of the doorbell, followed by a couple more shouts.

My grandmother laughed. "Well, looks like they're here."

"Goodbye G'ma! See you later!" I smiled.

A little while later I was out in the snow, with the neighborhood's kids. Well, I was the oldest of the lot. I was followed by John and Roy who were nine years old. Next on the line is Ivan, age eight, same age as Juliette. And the last ones are Gordon, Betts, and Ruth, all age seven.

I could hear them talking and chattering like silly little monkeys on the way to school. I hated it. I wanted to scream at them and growl at them and tape those mouths or—maybe, just maybe, I'll cut those tounges out of their mouth so they'd stop it. And you're asking me why I'm like this? Because I'm studying for my Math exam and it's just noisy. And I hate it.

_They just won't stop chattering unless… unless…_

"It's snow day!" Someone who just came from the school went skipping towards us bringing us the tragic news. "It's snow day!"

I bloated my cheeks, exasperated. You ask me why tragic? Because I've studied it for ever so long and nothing will happen.

The children, on the other hand, were having a snowball fight. Snow here and there, then somebody shouted,

"If winter's here…"

"…Jack Frost is here too!"

I closed my eyes tightly and gave an annoyed sigh. Just when would they stop believing those mythical people?

I looked at the Burgess statue. It has long since stood there, and it was covered now with white, fresh, powder. It was boring, but at least it was a fact. The Burgess statue shows Thaddeus Burgess' family and him. I looked on with interest at the statue. Since it was 'long since there', I guess nobody really reads or kind'a notices it… I think so…

The statue depicts Burgess' family, and in it were Thaddeus Burgess himself, his wife, and their children—a boy and a girl. On the metal plate, the description states,

_"THADDEUS BURGESS"_

_This river town was established in 1798, named after Thaddeus Burgess who built the first log cabin here with his family before the winter of 1795._

I was about to finish reading, when a voice said,

"Got your eyes full?"

I looked up, only to realize it was a very, very, big mistake that I did. A huge mistake, indeed.

* * *

**I wonder what's mistake about that… I don't write stories with a straight storyline. They… just… develop… Wrote this from 11:00 PM to 12:17AM. Weird me. :D**


	2. Frost

**WARNING! FULL ALERT! THIS STORY WOULD BE AS SHORT AS SHORT COULD GO! Anyways, this story would be in Jack's POV. I had a hard time doing it. And I finally did! I just watched the movie when I wrote this.**

* * *

I'm pretty sure you know me already. I'm Jack Frost—the legendary bringer of snow everywhere where it could snow, at least. I've been pulling pranks on you, without even you knowing. I was once invisible to the children, because they don't believe in me before. But ever since Jamie believed in me, little by little the other children believed on me too… then everything changed and… well… I'm NOT invisible anymore. I was _believed _in.

* * *

"Wind, take me back home!"

I was actually bringing snow everywhere! Well just to the places I could. You see, I just went with Tooth to help her collect the teeth, and then watched Sandy do his work, and I brought snow in some places, now I'm going back home.

When I was back home, I spread snow there. Waiting for a while, I saw children on their way to school, and somebody shouting "Snow day!" to them gleefully.

Now that particular group of kids caught my eye because of one of the girls. No, she was not pretty. She was about ten years old, pale and thin; around her long white face fell smooth brown hair tied above either ear with rosettes of scarlet ribbon. Her large curving mouth was as red as poppy and she had brown eyes; but she wasn't pretty. It was just this: _she looked so much like my sister_. The moment I laid my eyes on her, I remembered my sister's voice calling to me.

Now this girl who looked so much like my sister doesn't seem like my sister at the same time. She just looked like her in feature and in coloring. Her grace and expression, however was different. It was actually _very_ different (A/N: Because exactly on that time, she gave an annoyed sigh).

I saw her walk to the statue, and an idea came in my head. Giving a wicked grin, I flew to the statue and perched there. And then, I said,

"Got your eyes full?"

She looked up, and I grinned back at her.

* * *

**Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry if it was short! *ducks at the things thrown at her* I just don't know how to write in Jack's POV! I AM sorry! I'm so, *ducks* so, *ducks again* sorry! Here's the deal: I'll ass the next chapter faster than before. So at least, even if the story was short, I got some back up. AND I still have a hangover from watching the movie. It's part of the reason I can't write properly! Then I'm trying to figure out a way to get the Guardians together (and put some Rainbow Snowcone moments I'll be putting slash after all… LOL). Anyway there'll be no Pitch in here(so sad…) or other major, major problems for the Guardians. Just some family-and-friendship theme. No fights… I mean wars. There'll be some fights. The wordy ones. You know?**


End file.
